vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
107609-unintended-consequences-of-myopic-balancing
Content ---- ---- No because once you buff the lagging classes, the other ones *cupcake* that they are OP now and demand nerfs. This is the case when any class is clearly stronger than their own class. | |} ---- ---- or just someone that knows numbers and their class. combine that with specific gear that they work to get, and suddenly "ZOMG!!! OP OP OP NERF THE cupcakes!!!" which in many cases could simply be fixed by learning how to play their class and putting the work in to get the gear. (you know, the whole "skill" thing that so many talk about) I am not saying pvp isnt broken, I wouldnt know, dont touch the thing. but am truly tired of nerf after nerf to pve because of pvp "balances" | |} ---- The thing is: Many PvPers will tell you damage is already too big in their favored content. Buff that and you'll have to buff everyone's defense/support abilities too. And then you might end up making PvE too easy, etc. It's just a mess as long as both modes use identical balancing. | |} ---- ---- I don't think PvP is broken (it's not balanced per se, but it never will be). I just think that most people who do think it's broken probably don't have any PvP gear. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- in gw2 and spvp all the stats are allocated to the neck piece item.. if i remembered correctly... everything else including weapon is just for visuals. | |} ---- ---- You can separate the balancing of skills between PvE and PvP by having different effects (damage, CC time, whatever) depending on if the target is a PC or NPC. | |} ---- This. Also world PvP isn't as crucial as it doesn't cost people rating and thus makes them rage as much when things go wrong. GW2 actually has gear differences in WvW too, only SPvP is a completely equal playing field. Anyway, anything is better than completely undifferentiated balancing. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ask EQ2 how well this is working for them... | |} ---- ---- Exactly. But try going against a fully geared person under level cap... not cool. Anyway it's a pointless argument. This is about how Wildstar can improve, not details of WvW balance. | |} ---- ---- This isn't even an issue of buff/nerf at the current point but rather a much larger general itemization problem. As it currently stands each class is running off entirely different scaling rates from assault power and primary stat. A melee class at 1500 assault power is pretty much equal to a ranged class at 3000 assault power for instance But the gear is basically all the same so the guy based around having a 600AP weapon is scaling twice as much off of assault power than a guy based around having a 1200AP weapon It's so lopsided at the moment it's kind of amazing it ever got designed this way to begin with Their current plan is to remove the assault stance buff from tank classes, Change the assault power value on weapons so they are all equal to esper/spellslinger, and change the AP value of main stat so they are all equal. After all of that is normalized they can re-balance individual skills base and scaling values so everything is roughly the same as it was before without certain classes spiraling out of control as gear improves and being able to balance gear itemization in general without having to consider how drastically different each class scales with the most basic of stats It's actually a very good change.* Basically your assault stance will just be naturally rolled into your character *assuming they don't completely botch it and make things even worse | |} ---- ---- ---- Yep, SWTOR says hello. Ranked pvp? lol. Nightmare mode raids? cleared in 3 hours. They don't even make hardmode flashpoints anymore... | |} ---- The key is you have to ignore the release date. Started 9 years ago by vanilla WoW devs, coded entirely on Mars to avoid learning anything about the genre while they worked on it for the lifetime of any two 'typical' MMOs (yes some endure for years, but most fail inside 5)... Wildstar is a 2005 release that came out in 2014. | |} ----